Wil
__TOC__ A world weary traveler that works in the information trade but hopes one day to acquire enough money to retire from it. thumb |right | 150px | Keepin' things civil. Wil is an average guy with above-average attention given to him due to his line of work. Due to all the stress, his hair's been greying since he was 17. He'll probably have all white or grey hair by his 30s. XD Poor guy! He's usually seen dressed in polo shirts and work pants or something pretty normal. Always around him or at his side is his messenger bag, which he uses to hold information that he's going to make trades with. He's never actually let anyone look inside of his bag. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | It's hard being normal. Alignment: UNM - Utilitarian-Neutral-Mystical: The Enchanter (although comes off more often as impartial or defensive as the Advisor or the Scholar) Wil has a very laid-back and subdued personality. He just comes off as world-weary, tired of having to stay alive in this messed up world. Wil is generally polite and rarely loses his temper, but he also doesn't make any efforts to making or keeping friends. He tries to avoid getting himself too deep into any situation, as it only leads to more trouble for him. : Good Traits: Very intelligent, reliable, tolerant, fairly loyal, usually punctual : Bad Traits: Being able to stay alive for one more year. Becoming rich enough one day to get out of the information trade business. Bad Traits: nervous (especially around metahumans), selfish (only does stuff if there's something in it for him), resigned to one day getting killed in the "line of duty" lol : Quirks: habit of smoking when nervous, extremely protective of his bag Hopes : to one day make enough money to live comfortably without risking his life as an informant int he information trade Fears : having his bag stolen, being kidnapped, pissing Kat off Memorable Quote(s) * Sounds like trouble. * Ready to make a trade? * I'm going to need a light. Family * Mother: unknown * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): unknown * Other: unknown Friends thumb |right | 150px | Business First * Katedra Arisol: he and Kat have had a long-running an generally amicable business relationship * generally doesn't keep close friends Enemies * tries not to make enemies, though doesn't trust people who have kidnapped or coerced him in the past Other Notable Relationships * Heimdl: has dealt with Heimdl in the past Love Interest He doesn't keep any close relationships as he's generally weary from his study, work, and trying to keep himself fed and sheltered, so he doesn't have time to maintain anything significant. : Past: Nothing notable. : Current: * Katedra: he occasionally finds himself physically involved with Kat but is somewhat confused on what it all means or where their relationship stands Powers & Skills NONE! He's pretty human! LOL But he does have his mysterious bag! Does that count? XD Otherwise, his skills are human skills from years of work and schooling. Information Trade: Wil knows and collects all sorts of unique information! Just ask him, and chances are he'll know something or is able to give you a lead! Of course, you have to make an equal exchange in order to get at this information :PROS: : He usually has what people are looking for, or at least how to get closer to what they are looking for. :CONS: : Having a reputation of having a access to the "right" information makes him a prime target for various people Multi-lingual: Wil is able to speak a variety of languages thanks to studying them in school as well as on his travels around the world. He's fairly fluent in English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Kazakh, Russian, Mandarin, and German. He knows bits of other languages like Japanese, Urdu, and Tagalog, but I'm sure he'll get even better as time goes on. :PROS: : linguistic skills helps him keep a move on around the world and navigate through difficult situations :CONS: : Is not perfectly fluent in many languages, and often finds himself in situations where his language skills are of no use! Bond with Messenger Bag: Amazingly, Wil has been able to keep his messenger bag full of delicious secrets safe from the prying eyes of everyone in the world! It holds all kinds of secrets and oddities inside! In actuality, this bag seems to have mysterious properties that keeps it from being stolen or tampered with in any way. Cia thinks that maybe it's the bag that's the true entity here, and that Wil is a manifestation of the bag's "will". Seems somewhat.. maybe.. likely. >_> :PROS: : classified information and secrets are kept fairly safe with him :CONS: : people that realize this about his bag often try to take it from him, pitting his life in mortal danger Weapons None, though he has a lighter on him usually and I suppose he could stab someone with a pen if he needed to.. Or even whack them with his bag. Other Equipment Mysterious Messenger Bag that holds all kinds of juicy, secret information! Usually also has cigarettes, a lighter, and writing implements and notepads with him for work. Fighting Style No style! He has some self-defence training, but he's not a fighter by any means. It's better if he just waits to be rescued. : Strengths: Painfully aware of his limitations; he is patient about waiting for help. : 'Weaknesses: ' He is pretty much a human with no heroic bursts of strength or will. Painfully mortal and average in most ways. Wil was born in Almaty, Kazakhstan, and is of Tatar ethnicity. Other than that, not much is known about him except that he's traveled the world collecting unique information and oddities. It's actually surprising that he's managed to stay alive for so long, but he figures his lifespan will be pretty short the way things are going. Wil ran into Katedra when she was covering the riots and human rights violations in Eastern Europe. He provided her with leads so that she could get photo evidence of these atrocities. However, this landed her in trouble and got her incarcerated for a few weeks before she could be freed by UN military intervention. Surprisingly to Wil, Kat has remained in contact with him ever since, and it seems like they have profited well from one another. Over the years, he's made trades with people from all walks of life, human and metahuman, rich and poor, good and bad. Nothing surprises him much anymore, but he remains nervous in dangerous situations, especially when he's been kidnapped or mugged numerous times. This has led to him taking up smoking as a habit, though he avoids it with Kat around. OTHER INFORMATION TRIVIA File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:NPC